


ReAct

by xxxAkiiChanxxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Forced double suicide, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAkiiChanxxx/pseuds/xxxAkiiChanxxx
Summary: "I don't want to fall deeply in love with you up to the point that I'll be contended of being your number two"That's the reason of your pain in the past. Now that you are feeling the same thing in the present, will you be able to stop or will you be tempted to taste the forbidden love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Secod story reposted.  
> I changed it back into 3rd person story.  
> For those who will react about my mistakes, don't worry, I will edit the story one by one. Just waiting for something/someone okay ? For now, just enjoy the story. 
> 
> Guys again, italic words = flashback ❤

**Chapter 1**

 

Laying down on the hospital bed, he kept asking himself. "Why am I still alive?" He looked around and saw no one watching after him.

  
The memories from the past keeps on hunting him. He can still hear their laughter and even the scream of frustration and disappointments that makes him emotionally disabled.

  
"Good morning Tsukishima san, it's time for your medicine." The nurse cheerfully said.

  
She took the blonde's temperature first before giving his medicines one by one. After that, she helped him go back to his original position carefully, making sure that she would not cause any pain to the man's bandaged neck.

  
"By the way sir, your doctor will come here any time today. He'll definitely make you feel better again. " The nurse maybe clueless with what happened to Kei but the kindness and warm smile she offered lighten up the dark room a bit.

  
But the action seems to be useless to Kei. He doesn't know what happiness is anymore. For him, happiness is a sign of an upcoming deeper pain.

  
He noticed the golden band around his finger. It should be the symbol of love and loyalty but now, all he can remember is how unfaithful the people around him are.

  
\--

_Tsukishima Kei, 23. He's working as a freelance photographer and is currently engaged to his childhood friend , Bokuto Koutaro._

_  
In a world where second gender exist, both men and women can get married as long as one is classified as alpha and the other half is omega. Luckily, that's the case of the two. kei is an omega and Bokuto is an alpha._

_  
Ever since they got engaged, the both of them have decided to start living under the same roof and so they did. They got themselves an apartment big enough for two people._

_  
"Home sweet home." Bokuto said while looking at the new house that they just finished decorating with Kei standing beside him._

_  
Many people thought that their relationship is something perfect. Something that will last forever and that is what the couples believed too._

_  
They were childhood friends so the foundation of their relationship is really deep and strong. They know each other's flaw, they can ride on each other's mood that's why they seldom fight._

_  
Kei is not a very expressive person. He doesn't like telling what they feel to other people specially when it comes to the words "i love you" and "I'm sorry" because for him, those words are too emotional._

_  
Like what other people said, opposite attracts. Bokuto is totally the opposite. He's clingy, he says I love you everyday. He's persistent, moody and a very vocal person. He say what he feel no matter how sensitive the topic might be._

_  
As the time flies, Kei noticed how his fiancé slowly starts to change. The funny and talkative Bokuto is getting more silent. Usually, he will talk nonstop every time he's at home._

_  
Kei thought that maybe he's just tired so he let those simple things past but every day, it is getting worse._

_  
He's started getting home late or even stay overnight "at the office" he said because of too much work. He also start going out every weekends saying that he needs to meet some important people that are related to his job._

_  
There's no way he'll nag about it. It is not his character. He's asking him why does he need to do this or do that but once the latter already gave his answer, he'll drop the subject and let him._

_  
But he's not stupid. He knew that something is happening behind his back but he's too afraid to ask or rather, he's afraid to hear it straight from his mouth._

_  
Keeping everything by himself is really difficult so there, he call his best friend, Akaashi. They were friends together with Bokuto since elementary so if he will entrust his feelings to anyone, that should be Akaashi._

_  
Like Kei, he's also an omega. He also experience heat every three months. The three of them used to go out together specially during their college days but it gets lesser and lesser after him and Bokuto got engaged._

_  
"I think, koutaro is cheating on me."_

  
\---

A knock from the door brought Kei back to reality. The person who's knocking at the door didn't wait for his reply before the person entered.

  
It is a black haired man, wearing lab gown and a stethoscope around his neck. It seems like the man who just came into the room is the new doctor that the nurse was talking about.

  
"Good morning. I am Tetsurou Kuroo and starting today, I'll be your doctor." A handsome young man who its smiling widely at him is Kei's new doctor.

  
Tetsurou Kuroo, 27 years old and he works as a psychiatrist. He handles patients who suffers from traumatic events, people who experience abused.

  
Being Kei's doctor was his choice. Usually, the head doctors were the one assigning him to the patients but when he first saw kei, lying on the stretcher his whole body covered with blood, he felt something different to him.

  
After they transfer Kei to a normal room, he asked someone to give him the patient's record but to his surprise, there's nothing written there other than the wound found from his body, family members and his name. No contact number found or any record about what kind of accident he got himself to.

  
Because of that strong curiosity, he personally asked the head doctor to assign him to the patient named Tsukishima Kei.

  
The doctor is usually lively. He is talking to his patient softly, not wanting to scare them. He keeps on asking simple questions like "how do you feel?" "Are you hungry?" "Do you still feel hurt?" But he got no reply from his patient

  
Kei kept his mouth shut. He's physically and emotionally weak. He can't even speak or eat aside from the medicines that he's taking.

  
Instead of getting annoyed from being ignored by his blondie patient, he just gave him another kind and wide smile before continuously talking to him. Continue his monologue rather.

  
"You don't have to force yourself. I promise that you'll be back in good shape again. Trust me." Kuroo said before he start doing his job.

  
He start checking the wound on his neck first. It's been three days since they treated it so he needs to remove the cover for him to see if his wounds are healing according to what they are expecting.

  
He's also taking some medicine for his injuries to heal faster so he also needs to know if his body is reacting properly to it. If now then they can change his medication as soon as they can.

  
Kei's just letting the doctor to move his body around. Help him sit down or to look up. The cheerfulness of the doctor felt nostalgic for him. It reminds him of his ex fiancé's attitude and that makes him irritated to that poor doctor.

  
The Doctor kept on explaining what are the things that they will do in the following days and that includes some therapy and that includes some mild physical exercises and some talking session.

  
The patient might not be responding but he can hear and understand everything the doctor is saying and the fact that he needs to talk about his past again but this time , to a stranger makes him feels scared.

  
After cleaning and putting back the bandage on his neck, Kuroo helped him to lay down on his bed again before giving him another smile.

  
"You're doing fine. Our first meeting went well and I enjoy. Let's see each other again tomorrow." Kuroo said before pocking up his things once again. Giving him one last look before exiting.

  
When he's finally alone again, his mind starts to wonder. "Trust? I'm not sure if I still can." He thought before closing his eyes again.

  
When the young doctor arrive at his office, he get his notebook and start writing all of the things he noticed to his patient during their first interaction.

  
When he checked the wound, it isn't fully healed yet but he's sure that his patient can to speak now. The wound isn't so deep to damage his throat badly in the first place. It is just that the patient itself doesn't want to open up himself.

  
"The way he moves, the way he looks, he's hiding something. Something that is burdensome for him mentally and that is what I need to find out." He noted.

  
After his shift at the hospital, he went home in a small apartment not too far from the hospital where he is working. He took off is clothes before sitting down on his couch comfortably and then, his phone started to ring.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Tired? How's your new patient?"

  
The one who called is no other than his best friend, kenma. Unlike kuroo, he's living in a totally chill life. Working as a web designer at home, go out when he wanted, no boss that is nagging him about some additional works and deadlines.

  
He's a lazy ass but he usually joins Kuroo with some of his medical mission or come see him at the hospital, help him with some patient if the doctor will allow him.

  
He's pretty close to his friend to the point that the smaller man see him more than just a friend but sadly, the bed headed man seems to be clueless about it.

  
"Believe me , this one is one hell of a difficult guy but of course, I'll get through with this." Kuroo confidently replied.

  
After kenma ended the call because of some work that he forgot to finish, Kuroo start to do his business and that is to know some details about his new patient.

  
Since there were no record written on his patient's form, he needs to look for it by himself. With his patient's behavior, there's a big chance that the man got himself caught in some accident around the town so he gather all the newspapers from the date the man arrived at the hospital up to now and check them one by one.

  
"There's no way I'll give up on you." Kuroo said with his usual "I'm excited for all the challenge" voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the chapter two. I actually have no plan to update today but since it is my friend's borthday, this chapter is dedicated to her. 
> 
> Another thing, if the plot seems familiar, yes I got the idea from one of my favorte vocaloid songs but of course I change the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

The night goes on but he didn't found anything that can be related to his patient. Only if the blonde will tell him where he lives then finding some information will be easier.

  
He finally went to bed when he realized that sun will come out anytime soon to take a nap before going to the hospital. As a doctor, he needs to take care of himself too since he's really prone to bacteria and viruses.

  
When the clock strikes 9, Kuroo went out of his bed and go straight to his bathroom to have a nice cold shower. That will help him to be more lively despite of having such a short sleep for the day.

  
Dressing himself in a casual blue buttoned up shirt and black pants, he get his lab coat and bad before riding his car and drive his way to the hospital.

  
As for Kei, nothing much change to him even after his first encounter with his doctor. For him, nobody can help his current situation so he thought being alone is better.

  
He doesn't even know who's supporting his bills at the hospital. Why do the people are treating him like someone important no matter how cold he treated the people, they just keep coming back.

  
"Sir, good morning. We need to clean you up before your appointment to your doctor in an hour." Two nurses came bringing in some sponge and a small pail of warm water.

  
As usual, the nurses received no reply but they are still lucky because the patient isn't giving them a hard time either compare to the other patients that they've encounter.

  
After drying him, the nurses started dressing him up with new sets of clothes that the nurses brought. He really wanted to ask where do they get clothes for him he thought, it might be a waist of time.

  
"Are you ready? Doctor Kuroo's waiting for you." One of the nurses said before they both helped to transfer Kei to a wheel chair then go on their way to the office.

  
While waiting for his patient to arrive,  
He's thinking carefully on how he can learn more about the blondie patient without pressuring his brain.

  
Soon, a knock was hear at his door. He allowed them in as the nurses present him his patient in new clothes but still with a blank face.

  
He thanked the nurses and told them that they can leave now. He needs to be so close to the patients in order to give him all the help that patient needs.

  
Since he has no any backgrounds about the blondie, he was so careful with every move he makes. There are patient who react wildly when being touched and that is what he is avoiding.

  
He started with a simple hi and follow up some regular question. As expected, the patient isn't talking or even looking at him. The blondie is either looking below or staring blankly outside.

  
Being a psychiatrist for a long time, there's no way he'll reach his limit by just being ignored by a patient like the petite boy in front of him.

  
He gave the boy a pen and paper just in case he's still not yet ready to talk or to use his voice then he can write the answer on the paper.

  
After some chats, Kuroo tried asking the patient about himself. He tried asking where he lives or if he has any family in Tokyo.

  
Still no response from the patient but instead of getting annoyed, he never dropped his smiling face until the blonde took the pen and write something on paper.

  
The doctor's face became brighter because at last, he will receive a single reply from the boy in front of him so he waits until he finished writing.

  
Kuroo excitedly get the paper and read. "Leave me alone" is what is written in the paper. Kuroo then give him a gentle smile this time. Still not annoyed or angry.

  
The doctor stands up and walk to where his patient is and then start pushing his wheelchair out of his office going back to the patient's room.

  
"I will not force you but I hope you to allow me to do my job." Kuroo Kindly said before putting the blondie back to his own hospital bed.

  
Kei was surprised when the doctor suddenly lift him up like nothing. It may not be obvious but it seems like the man has a good body structure.

  
Kuroo gave the blondie a kind pat on the head just to make him feel comfortable around him. He usually does that with kids but who knows. It might be effective to some adults as well.

  
"I will walk you outside tomorrow. Fresh air is good for patients like you." Kuroo said before leaving his patient alone in his hospital room again.

  
The doctor was on his way back to his office when a man which is shorter than him approached him in a quite unsure manner.

  
"Excuse me? May I ask, how's the patient from that room?" The man asked while pointing the room where the blonde patient is.

  
At first, kuroo just wanted to say that the patient is okay and nothing to worry about but he realized that the man in front of him might be an acquaintance of his patient.

  
The doctor's face grew brighter as he asked the shorter man for a cup of coffee inside his office. Gradually, the shorter man agreed.

  
"Have a seat." Kuroo said while getting his note book where he wrote all the things that he observed from the patient. "I am his doctor. May I know your relationship with the patient?"

  
The man look a bit hesitant. It seems like he wanted to tell who he is but something's stopping him from saying that. "I'm his friend."

  
Not satisfied with the man's answer but having a friend here is better than nothing. It is time for him to gather information about the patient.

  
"Your friend is doing fine but physically because of the medicines that we are giving him but not mentally stable. Would you mind if I will ask some things to you?"

  
Again, the shorter man avoided his gaze but give him a small nod in return. With the way how the shorter man answering his question, kuroo can feel that he wouldn't reveal any deep information about the patient so he started asking the basics.

  
"Do you know where he lives?"

  
"In an apartment in mitaka."

  
Basic information questions like that goes on and he's getting good and useful information about his patient from that guys here.

  
Now, he knows more than his name. He learned that the blondie works as a freelance photographer. He also learned his age and a lot of things about him.

  
Now, going down to the main topic. He looked at the man who's anxiously sitting in front of him. "Do you know what happened to Kei? Why is he here?"

  
As expected, the man didn't gave him an answer. The room went silent for about a minute before the shorter man said that he didn't know.

  
As a doctor, he needs to respect all the information he gets. He knew that the man in front of him knows everything but he just couldn't tell it.

  
"Okay. Thank you for the information. Are you here to visit your friend? Let me escort you to him." Kuroo kindly offer.

  
For a patient who's suffering from trauma or any mental illness , support of family and friends are important so he's sure that knowing that he has a visitor will make him happy.

  
"No. I'm just here to pay his hospital bills and bring him extra clean clothes. I'll go now. " the shorter man said before hurriedly exiting the room.

  
Luckily, Kuroo's fast so he manage to stop the man from running away by holding him on his wrist. "One last question. What's your name?"

  
"Akaashi Keiji. Please , never mention my name or that I am coming here or that you met me." He bowed before exiting the building.

  
The situation is getting more and more strange. A friend of him regularly visits him but doesn't want to show himself. He's not a bad person, Kuroo thought.

  
At night, Kei's silently lying on his bed while his mind kept on thinking about the past, he suddenly felt something in his body.

  
His heart starts to beat faster and her throat is getting dry. He's on his heat. Because of the recent events, he forgot that it's already time of his heat.

  
Despite of being engaged with his alpha for a long time, he was never marked by him so he's not longing for his alpha's scent. All he needs is for his urges to be relieved but that's impossible.

  
No voice coming out from his throat, he did his best to stand up and get some water. It better for him to do it by himself rather than calling nurses who might turned out to be an alpha.

  
Even though he was once owned by someone, he doesn't want any stranger to come and fuck him during his heat.

  
He slowly walked where the water is but the collapsed on the floor even before he  
can reached it. He's sweating hard and running out of breath.

  
The same thing happened to him during his college day He and Bokuto where still just friends who went out of town to finish some school project.

  
\---  
 _Kei and his group mates together Akaashi and Bokuto, they went out of town to finish their research. That will be the last requirement before their graduation._

_  
They are all sleeping in a large room when he suddenly starts sweating. His heart beats fast and his throat gets dry. His heat came earlier than expected and he didn't bring any suppressant with him._

_  
As quickly as he can, he silently exited the room and hide himself inside the toilet room to avoid spreading his scent. There are some alpha with him and he doesn't want to be bang just because of his pheromones._

_  
He did his best to calm his body. He removed his pajama and start massaging his balls. He can feel his but getting wetter and wetter as he touch himself more._

_  
Busy from touching himself, he didn't notice that someone entered the bathroom and while his jacking himself off, that someone suddenly opened the cubicle where he is._

_  
"T..Tsukki!?"_

_  
It is his friend, Bokuto. Kei was really embarrassed because his childhood friend saw him in that helpless situation. He wanted to cry at the moment but he manage to put up is tough attitude._

_  
"Close the door quick and shut your mouth before you wake them up." Kei said angrily so Bokuto ended up following his command._

_  
"Tsukki.. that smell. It's you? You're on your heat?" Bokuto asked while stuttering with his own words._

_  
"Yes I am so get out of here. "_

_  
Kei needs to release so he keeps on jacking and finger fucking his ass but still not able to cum. He's sweating hard and his energy starts to drain._

_  
On the other hand, Bokuto was dumbfounded with his mouth open while watching his friend to jack in front of him. As an alpha, his body has its own reaction._

_  
Kei didn't failed to notice the bulge forming in between his friends thigh. He wanted to release big time so he thought, being fuck by his friend is better than getting fuck by stranger._

_  
"Bokuto, I need you to fuck me, now." He said, still on his tough tone with his fave fully red from the mix of embarrassment and lust._

_  
"M..m..me? Fuck you?" Bokuto hesitantly asked._

_  
"Yes! I need to release now so fuck me quick but don't you dare bite me or get me pregnant." Kei commanded._

_  
As an alpha, you don't need to ask twice to fuck an omega in heat right in front of him. He get himself naked and attacked Kei in instant._

_  
With Bokuto's huge cock and animalistic way of fucking, Kei came maybe more than three times. It calmed his body but totally wear his energy out._

_  
Bokuto helped him clean up, still a bit shy from what happened. Kei thanked him for helping him before he went out and buy him some suppressant at the nearest drugstore._

_  
When Bokuto came back, he gave the medicine to Kei. The petite man thanked him once again before taking the suppressant._

_  
"Bokuto, if you are still thinking about what happened, just forget it. Think as if nothing happened." Kei said before going back to their room._

_  
After that Incident, Bokuto grew some feeling for his childhood friend and start courting him after they went back to the city._

  
\---

Kuroo was about to exit the hospital when a sweet scent coming from the blondie's room got his attention. It smells like strawberry but somehow it makes his whole body hot.

  
That is when he realized that what he's smelling isn't a certain perfume or a scent of food. It's the smell of an omega during the heat.

  
He rushed to the room to check if the man is okay but when he entered the room, the man was lying on the floor, panting and sweating.

  
As an alpha, this kind of scent will instantly wake the sleeping lust inside his body but he did his best fight back.

  
Holding his breath for as long as he could, he carried the petite man back to the bed and give hime water. After that, he closed the open window to prevent his scent from spreading around the whole hospital.

  
"Tsukishima? Are you okay? I didn't know that you are an omega. Wait here, I'll call some omega nurses around." Kuroo said as calm as he can but he felt a hand pulling his lab coat, stopping him from calling other nurses around.

  
As a patient who's having some mental issues, they usually wanted few and similar people around them so suddenly introducing new people to them may cause violent reaction from the patient.

  
Kuroo gave him a nod after getting the message. The situation is pretty difficult for him but he can't leave the patient like that.

  
"Tsukishima, calm down, I'll get you some suppressant okay? I'll be back." Kuroo said before exiting the room, breathing the air from the outside as much as he can before getting suppressant for Kei.

  
Kei needs an alpha who will calm his heat down but his alpha isn't here anymore so he has no choice but to endure until he calm down and forget the pain.

  
Kuroo came back with the suppressant he promised and a syringe of haloperidor. He make Kei take the suppressant then inject the haloperidol to his veins to calm him down.

  
The medicine will make him fall asleep. When sleeping, he'll feel no pain until the suppressant spread its effect to his whole body.

  
Kei felt himself getting drowsy but before he lose his consciousness, he saw Kuroo gently stroking his hair until he fell asleep.

  
When the petite man finally fell asleep, he wait until his scent decrease before he helped him clean his body, wiping his sweat and changing his clothes again.

  
Aside from being a doctor, he's also a man. An alpha and by staying with an omega during his heat get him a boner so after he took care of his patient, he took care of "that" other problem too.

  
Kei woke up the next day, feeling much better. He's not in pain anymore. He noticed that his clothes changed too but he's sure that nothing happened to his body.

  
A soft groan from the corner of the room caught his attention. The voice is from his doctor who looks like a kid who just woke up, stretching his arms firmly.

  
Kuroo saw his patient looking at him so he gave him a smile before greeting him good morning.

  
"It seems like you are feeling better now. I'll just go and check on something then I'll come back here again." Kuroo said before turning his back to the man since he knew that he'll receive no reply.

  
"Thank you."

  
Kuroo stopped on his way when he heard the non familiar voice inside the room. He looked at his patient and saw him sitting on the bed while looking outside.

  
"Thank you for taking care of me." Kei said in his low, shy tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two!!   
> Akaashi made an appearance during the present time. Kenma might appear on the next chapter.   
> Good day ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a week!! Here's the 3rd chapter. I feel bad because The beta reader I found wasn't replying to my messages anymore. Anybody who wanted to help me with my works?? 
> 
> Well anyway, i hope you guys to enjoy this chapter :)

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Kei wasn't even sure why he suddenly talked to that bead headed doctor but he's really something and what he did for Kei was something unimaginable. If it's another doctor, they might asked somebody else to take care of him but Kuroo did everything by himself.

  
He treated the doctor badly but the doctor didn't showed any signs of anger or giving up. He continuously check and care for Kei even during his heat and the blondie really appreciated that.

  
After the incident with his fiancé, he only feel important again because of how the doctor treated him. He is aware that the older man is only doing his job but the attention he gave is really too much.

  
When Kei spoke for the first time, the doctor's reaction amazed him. He didn't saw it directly with his eyes but by looking at the doctor's reflection on the window, Kei could tell that the older man felt really really happy that time.

  
After the doctor laid his patient back down to the bed, he told him that he will be back in the afternoon for their afternoon walk and he also promised to walk him around personally.

  
The blondie didn't give any reaction like the usual but the fact the he spoke to him means that the patient starts to open up and trust him a little.

  
Kuroo went home to change some clothes. Now that his patient started opening up to him, he needs to grab the opportunity so after cleaning himself up, he immediately went back to the hospital.

  
For the first time again, after the incident of Kei's past relationship, he believed to a stranger's promise and wait for the doctor to come back.

  
He would never admit but deep inside, the blondie feels a bit excited about going out today. He will see how bright the sun again, how fresh air feels when it touches his skin. He's just simply excited to come out.

  
As the doctor promised , he went back wearing different pair of clothes but still with his white lab coat. He made sure that he has no other appointment for the day since he plan to spend it with Kei.

  
"I'm back Tsukishima san. Are you ready?" Kuroo happily asked while entering the room, pushing a wheelchair for kei to use for their walk today.

  
Kei just gave him a nod before he helped the blondie to sit down on the chair. As usual, the patient is still quiet but he can feel that the tension between them isn't as heavy as before.

  
The bed headed doctor push the wheel chair out to the hospital garden where the other patients are also there doing some light stretching, walking around or just sitting and enjoying the view.

  
As for Kei, kuroo pushed the wheel chair to somewhere quiet and alone. Being alone for now is the best for the patient to feel relaxed and comfortable and besides, the doctor will also be able to chat properly with the man.

  
The scenery outside is good. If only Kei have his camera, he'll never let the view escape from his lens. He enjoyed his quiet moment before the doctor started to talk.

  
"What do you feel now?" Kuroo asked. He has no intention of pressuring his patient even though he badly want to get some information. He needs to do it in a smooth way.

  
Kei is a smart man. He knew that the doctor treats him special because he wanted to get information about his past but at the same time, he can also feel that the doctor will stay even after he gets what he wanted though, he wasn't sure about it.

 

"You don't need to act innocent. I'm not stupid. Ask me now. I will answer all the questions that I can but If I kept my mouth shut then it means, I'm not yet ready to share that certain information." Kei said frankly to the doctor.

  
Hearing his patient talk for more than 3 words really surprised him and by how Kei acts, kuroo can confirm that the patient indeed experience a traumatic past but he wasn't mentally ill.

  
Since the patient was the one who gave him permission to ask, his job became easier. He just need to stop or skip a question once the blondie doesn't want to answer.

  
"You don't have to treat me like that. I'm not a reporter so what I wanted isn't just about the information but I wanted to know you as a person itself." Kuroo said in as kind and gentle as possible.

  
It seems like what he did was effective since the expression of his patient turned soft and less salty. Kuroo pat the blondie's head before giving him a smile.

  
"Hmm let's start maybe, tell me anything about yourself."

  
What the doctor asked is a very general question. He wasn't sure what to say so he answered the question by just giving his name, age, occupation and other personal information.

  
Kuroo didn't react much because what his patient said is something he already knew because of his friend Akaashi but he needs to pretend like he just learned those things today for him not to be suspicious and cold again towards him.

  
"How about your family, friends?"

  
"My family, they are in Miyagi and they aren't aware that I'm here at the moment. I don't want them to know. " kei said in a much lower voice. "Friends, I'm a very difficult person so I only have few friends."

  
When the words friends came out of the blondie's mouth, it tastes so bitter for him. It seems like there's no good things about having friends.

  
The doctor watched the petite man's reaction. The patient looks so hesitant, anxious and hurt. He can see pain in his patient's eyes as the blonde looked down, rubbing both of his hands together for friction.

  
Kuroo noticed something glistening on his patient's finger. It's a ring. He cleaned the man a night ago but because he's trying to avoid being affected by the omega's scent , he finished cleaning him as quickly as he can that he failed to notice the ring.

  
The wind blows softly but it brought a cool breeze. Kei started rubbing his hands together to feel a bit of his from it when his body suddenly felt warm. The doctor's white lab coat is not hanging around his shoulder.

  
Kei looked up to the doctor who's standing beside him, wanted to yell because of that unnecessary action but failed to do so after seeing the doctor warmly smiling at him.

  
"You have a beautiful ring huh? Are you by any chance, married?" Kuroo asked.

  
The omega kept his mouth shut with his eyes glued on the ground. Kuroo immediately got the message that he doesn't want to answer the question.

  
He was about to ask a different question when Kei started to talk.

  
"I am not married but I was once engaged."

  
The way how Kei said those words sounds so painful. Painful enough for Kuroo to feel it too. The bed headed doctor sat down to be on the same level as Kei. "It will feel less painful if you will let it out you know?" Kuroo kindly offered.

  
\--

_After the incident during Kei's research trip, he made sure that no one will know what happened between bokuto and him since it wasn't something important anyway._

_  
He treated his friends specially Bokuto , same way as before like the fucking incident didn't happened at all but the situation wasn't the same for the latter._

_  
For Bokuto, that was something that he will never forget. What he and Kei did was special for him. It wasn't just because pf lust but he wanted it too somehow._

_  
After they passed their final research defense, their graduation day has come. Bokuto, akaashi and Kei graduated altogether._

_  
"Tsukki, we need to talk." Bokuto seriously said before dragging the blonde man even before he replied. He brought Kei to somewhere private so the two of them can finally talk seriously._

_  
"Tsukki, i realized this after what happened to us.. I don't know but Tsukki I think I like you more than just a friend. Please go out with me. " bokuto said before bowing deeply in front of Kei._

_  
Kei declined Bokuto without second thoughts. It's not that he has no feeling for the other man but he doesn't like the idea of his friend feeling in love just because they had sex first._

_  
Bokuto look up at him with a very upset face. He asked Kei why doesn't he want to give it a try but Kei simply walk out on him so the white haired man grab his wrist before he could escape._

_  
The petite blonde man gave him a stern, sharp look that makes the larger man shivers a bit. "Look, if you wanted to go out with me just because you wanted to fuck me during my heat then cut it out now." Kei said before getting his hand back._

\--

"So, you decline him? How did the two of you ended up being engaged?" Kuroo asked.

  
"After we graduate, he ready did what he said. He court me and make me believe that he really wanted me as his partner not just some fucking toy. "

  
\--

_Kei started working as a freelance photographer right after he graduate. His job was really light. Perfect for an omega like him since he has a flexible time and go to work only when he has appointment._

_  
Most of the time, he's also out of town or even out of the country for some special shoots that he's covering. It's either a magazine shoot, exhibit, events and so on._

_  
Bokuto feels that the more Kei seems to be so far from him, the more he's getting sure about his feelings so he really continue courting the man but doesn't know how so he went to see their other friend, Akaashi to ask for some advises._

_  
"Oi akaashi? Help me! I really want to be with Tsukki but he keeps on refusing me. What should I do?" Bokuto said like a child who's throwing tantrums because he had a nightmare._

_  
As a friend, he gave some advices or the possible things that Kei might like. Since Akaashi is also an omega like Kei, they are much closer than kei and bokuto is._

_  
"Shower him with strawberry cakes or ask him out to watch jurasic world." Akaashi answered in a very monotonous tone which makes Bokuto whine in annoyance._

_  
What Akaashi said is actually true. Kei wasn't a materialistic person and his only obsession were dinosaurs and strawberries but other than that, he has no Idea what else to do._

_  
Bokuto left Akaashi's place learning nothing. "I have to do this with my own style." He thought before going to his bed._

_  
The next morning, Kei was on his way to his photoshoot appointment when he saw Bokuto outside his apartment looking much more serious than usual._

_  
Like the salty ass he is, he told Bokuto to move out from his doorway but the larger man stays still._

_  
"Tsukki! For you!" Bokuto said before presenting the strawberry pancake that he bought._

_  
Kei hesitantly accepted the food before asking the man why is he doing all of those things for him. He's not mad. He's just not used with this kind of things that's why he felt strange._

_  
"Tsukishima Kei, I am dead serious when I told you that I feel special for you so now, I will court you until you agreed to go out with me." Bokuto confidently said._

_  
This is the first time for Kei to see his friend to be so dead serious like he is at the moment. He was overwhelmed with what the larger man said but he manage to hide it as usual._

_  
"Do what you want. Stupid." Kei said before leaving his place and his friend._

_  
Bokuto knew Kei for a long time. If he wasn't allowing Bokuto to court him then he'll say it straight to his face but he stubbornly allow Bokuto to court him and that makes the white haired man so happy._

_  
Since that confrontation, Bokuto really did what he said. He visits Kei everyday, give him gifts and make him feel special but aside from that, he never forget how to treat him as a friend like before._

_  
One night, Bokuto feel so devastated about his job so he ended up barging into Kei's apartment. Like usual, he whine everything, his expressions shows everything._

_  
"If you just want to cry the whole night then go to Akaashi's place. I don't want to baby sit." Kei said coldly though, he still gave him another can of cold beer._

_  
Bokuto looked at him with a very sad eyes which is very similar to a child was abandoned by his parents. That soften his stern face and heart._

_  
"Naa Tsukki, can I have a hug?" Bokuto innocently asked._

_  
That took Kei off guard resulting to a light red tint appearing on his pale cheeks. "Tsk. Baka Bokuto san." Kei said in a not so angry tone but still cuddle Bokuto in the end._

_  
The white haired man lean on Kei's touch silently. The warmth of Kei's body feels so good and comfortable enough to make all of his worries to go away._

_  
He sadly looked at Kei before slowly leaning his face forward an inch close to the blonde boy's face. "Can I kiss you?"_

_  
"Stupid Bokuto san." Kei said with a hint of annoyance before claiming Bokuto's lips into a warm passionate kiss._

_  
The next thing he knew is that he's lying on the bed with Bokuto above him. Gently caressing his body with his large , warm hands._

_  
Bokuto showered Kei with kisses and I love you during their whole love making session. He showed too much love that even the hard salty Kei didn't manage to resist as their night end up with a hot passionate sex._

_  
When the light ray hits Bokuto's face the next morning, he realized that he wasn't at home. Next thing he notice was the naked man sleeping on his chest._

_  
It's Kei, sleeping peacefully next to him. He remembered what happened the night before and they didn't had sex this time because of heat but because they both wanted it._

_  
The sleepy blonde boy slowly open his eyes and see the white haired man smiling widely beside him. He knew and he was aware with what happened last night and that makes him feel annoyed and embarrassed at the same time._

_  
"What are you smiling at Bokuto san?" Kei said feeling really irritated but that makes Bokuto's smile grew wider._

_  
"Ne Tsukki, I'll ask you again, be my boyfriend." Bokuto said while hugging the naked thin frame of the blonde boy._

_  
"Stupid. I wouldn't had sex to someone I am not in a relation with specially when I'm a hundred percent conscious."_

_  
Bokuto hugged him tight and start kissing his sore body again. Kei tried to calm down his boyfriend but it's no use. Deep inside, Kei enjoys the attention that the white haired man is giving him._

_\--_

"After dating for a year, he proposed to me and we started to live under the same roof but things didn't go well between us." Kei sadly said.

  
The bed headed doctor who's patiently listening to his story stood up and give his patient a pat on his shoulder just to make him feel a little but better.

  
The blondie 's story sounds so fantastic or even perfect so if things didn't worked out then something really big might happened and as of now, he has no intention of asking that. What he learned for today was more than enough.

  
"Alright Kei! I'll help you get over with the accident happened to you and to your failed relationship. " kuroo said in as happy as possible to light up his patient's mood.

  
For the first time, Kei let out a small laugh because of the doctor. He's giving too much effort just to make him feel okay and it's effective.

  
"Alright! Our today's chatting therapy has ended. We will do more activities on the following days and I don't want to have a stubborn patient okay ?" Kuroo said before he start pushing the wheelchair back to his hospital room.

  
He helped him go back to his bed and make sure that everything is kay before he leave his patient alone. Talking like that might give stress to a mentally ill patient so he needs some alone time to recover.

  
"I'll be back to check if you are being a good patient okay ?" Kei just have him a nod in return.

  
He's happy that his patient is responding well to him now. It means that he's trying to trust people again and it's a good progress to his health too.

  
"I will not ask you to run away from your pain. I want you to get over with it and once you did, that is the time that I can say you're fully healed so don't remove that ring on your finger no matter how painful it is for you." Kuroo said before leaving the room.

  
Kei can still feel the warmth pf the doctor's touch and he also left his lab coat to him. It smells so much like the doctor and that makes Kei feel relaxed that he manage to fall asleep not so soon after he's alone again.

  
Kuroo sat on his chain inside his office. After he learned so much about his patient, he feels like he wanted to help the blondie more. He wanted him to get over from his traumatic accident and moved on.

  
"I'll save you, Tsukishima Kei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so short I guess but how is it? I hope to find a new beta reader soon!! See you next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here's chapter 4 and until nownmy beta reader wasn't replying to my messages. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well anyway enjoy!!

**Chapter 4**

 

 

Since the day that Kei open up to his kind doctor makes him feel much better. He wasn't scared much anymore and he's trying his best every session that he's having with Kuroo.

  
It's been weeks since they started that so called therapy even though most of the time, they just chat. They do some physical exercises too but nit so often.

  
Kei's still as salty as before but this time, with voice. He used to just ignore or write the words he wanted to say on a paper but now he expressing his saltiness vocally and Kuroo found it amusing.

  
The relationship between the two is getting better and better. Even the nurses notice the change from the grumpy blonde patient.

  
He was never a stubborn patient when it comes to talking medicine but once he doesn't like something, he'll just ignore or ask them to leave. Now, he's still doing the same but one the bad ass looking doctor starts ordering him to do this and that, he follows like a child.

  
Kuroo starts to enjoy his blondie patient's company after the petite boy starts to be more vocal to him. He thinks that his negative traits are actually cute.

  
The doctor started to stay at the hospital more often than usual, regularly checking his patients specially the one and only omega that he's handling at the moment.

  
Though he became more interactive, he's still afraid or he doesn't like to be with new faces yet. It seems like he only trusts Kuroo so he only needs Kuroo.

  
"Alright Kei, time for check up." Kuroo said before sitting on a chair beside his patient's bed. The blondie sit up by himself and silently wait till his doctor starts the "check up"

  
"Is your neck still painful?"

  
"No."

  
"Do yo still feel stressed when meeting new people?"

  
"Yes"

  
"Having nightmares?"

  
Kei pause for a while thinking if he had a nightmare last night. When he first came to the hospital, every time he close his eyes, his sad past keeps from coming back but recently, nightmares like that are starting to get rare. He can even sleep peacefully at night.

  
"Not as much as before." Kei answered.

  
Kuroo pull Kei into a light hug happily, saying congratulations again and again. He's happy that his patient is getting better after few weeks of medications.

  
At first, Kei startled when the doctor suddenly pulled him into a hug. His instincts says to push the doctor away but the hug, it feels so warm and safe. Instead on pushing the doctor, he slowly and hesitantly put his arms on Kuroo's back.

  
Even though kenma had no boss, work can still be tiring and busy for him. He used too much time for going out and playing games so in the end, he needs to rush things before he reached the deadline.

  
Rushing for deadline means he couldn't see Kuroo for a while. If he visits the man, they'll end up hanging the whole day and his work to be forgotten.

  
At last, after a week of seriously doing his job, he finally had his free time again. One week without seeing or talking to his best friend slash first love is difficult.

  
Kenma really likes Kuroo for a long time now since they grew up together but he never dared to tell the bed head man about it. He thinks like there's no need for it anyway.

  
He can be with Kuroo anytime he likes. The older man is pretty good at tolerating him and his laziness. He's using body language rather than words and he feels happy and secured.

  
Today, kenma dropped by at the hospital where Kuroo works. He heard that the man is also pretty busy that he rarely stays at home so the younger man wanted to check if he's doing fine.

  
The younger man normally stays at the doctor's office and wait for him till his best friend arrives and that is what he'll do today too.

  
On his way to the office, he heard a faint voice coming from one of the hospital rooms. It is very familiar to his ears so he walked to the said room and peek from the door left ajar.

  
It is his best friend. His first love happily hugging his patient. Kenma saw him hugged several patients before. Kids, adult, women and man. He also knew that hug is a gesture of kindness and patients who are mentally ill needs that but when he saw the expression from the other man's face. How the other man slowly put his arms around Kuroo Tetsuro, kenma felt something different.

  
For the first time, kenma felt threatened. He's pretty confident with the relationship he has with Kuroo. He believes that nothing can tear the both of them apart but now, he's afraid that it might happened.

  
Pushing the petite boy a bit, Kuroo started messing his patient's hair which made the blondie to frown but he doesn't care. He's happy and he knew that soon, Kei will be able to start his life again.

  
"Alright, I want you to rest then late, we will have a walk at the garden." Kuroo said before leaving the room.

  
Now that he's aware about Kei's past life, he stopped investigating about the boy anymore. He feels that sooner or later, the information that he's looking for will be revealed by Kei himself.

  
Coming back to his office, he was surprised to see his friend inside, sitting on his swivel chair while playing on his nintendo ds.

  
Kuroo was so happy to him him again after a week that the shorter man wasn't calling. "Oi kenma how are you?" Kuroo said before hugging the shorter man.

  
Kenma isn't smiling nor pouting. It's just his usual straight face but deep inside he's happy to see and touch Kuroo again. "Let me go. I can't breathe." He said before the taller man let him go.

  
"So how are you? It's been a week huh?" Kuroo asked before sitting on a couch since his chair was occupied by his dear childhood friend.

  
"Me? I'm good. How are you. I heard you are also busy." Kenma asked.

  
"Yeah I am. I have a stubborn patient that I am handling."

  
"The blonde boy?"

  
Kuroo looked at Kenma suspiciously. He never told him that he has a blonde salty patient so how come he knew? "How did you know? Are you stalking me?" Kuroo said, teasing his friend.

  
"No. It's because of your loud mouth. I heard your voice while I was on my way here and there I saw you." Kenma replied flatly.

  
The doctor just laugh. He really thinks that his friend's face look really amusing when he's mad or something that's why he love teasing him whenever they are together.

  
"He looks too weak to be an alpha." Kenma commented.

  
"Of course he is. He's an omega that's why. Fragile and needs care."

  
Kenma looked so surprised when he heard the word omega. Kuroo's patients are always alpha or beta because there are different connections between alpha and omega.

  
He's an omega too so he knows how's the effect of the omega's pheromones to the alpha. The fact that Kuroo's patient is also an omega like him makes the shorter man feel more scared.

  
"I thought the head doctors don't give you omega patients." Kebma asked as calm as he can.

  
"It's my personal choice and they allow it." Kuroo replied.

  
Kenma can feel all his insides turning upside down. He wanted to throw up. Just by thinking Kuroo personally choose that man despite of being an omega, there's something going on between the two.

  
Spending lunch time with Kenma at his office is something he missed to do. Ever since they both became professionals specially kuroo, he couldn't spend much time with his friend.

  
During the time that he's with his friend, he shares all the good things that's happening to his patient. For doctors, the progress of the patient means success so he's really happy and he wanted to share it with his friend.

  
On the other hand, Kenma doesn't look so happy listening about the tall, blonde omega. The more Kuroo speaks about that man, the more Kenma envious he get.

  
"Lunch time is finish. Thank you for visiting me here. I have to go now." Kuroo said before leaving the office.

  
The short man understands that there are times that he can't be with Kuroo specially if it's about his job like lab testing with patient and something more related about that but he has no plan on leaving the place yet.

  
Now that Kei can finally move by himself, he also started taking solid food. He needs to gain weight according to his doctor so the nurses started serving him solid foods recently.

  
Kei told himself not to trust again but he just can't help it. The doctor was so warm to him and he feels really comfortable when he's there.

  
He heard somebody entering his room. It just his doctor and he's sure about it even without looking. The dark haired man promised him a walk so he's expecting for it.

  
Another thing he liked about his doctor is there he never broke even a single promise to him. He made sure to fulfill no matter how small the promise is.

  
"Are you ready now? It's time for our afternoon walk." Kuroo said happily before helping him go out of his bed. Walking is his light exercise so he stopped from using wheelchair for almost a week now.

  
He gave his doctor a nod before walking side by side going to the garden. Only if Kei has his camera with him, he'll never let the scenery escape his lens since the weather is so fine.

Kei wasn't smiling but the dark haired doctor can tell that his patient feels better than before. He will overcome his past soon and kuroo will definitely be there till the end.

  
"Oi Kei don't go anywhere far from here!" Kuroo shouted to his patient who's having fun walking and roaming the whole garden but it seems like his patient didn't care about his warning.

  
Kuroo sighed before following his patient and walking with him instead. "You know what? You are a very stubborn patient." the doctor said.

  
"You know what? You don't even looked like a doctor." Kei grumpily replied which made the doctor laugh before the older man start poking Kei's sides.

  
From the doctor's office, Kenma can clearly watch what his best friend and his patient doing outside. The two looks really close and the way kuroo looks at the omega patient makes him feel jealous.

  
Kuroo never walked his pats since it's the nurses job. Kenma went out of the office and go to where Kuroo is.

  
Walking around the garden makes Kei's still fragile body tired. Sitting on the grass with the doctor standing beside him, teasing him nonstop but he already got used to it. Being with that doctor every single day, anybody will surely memorize the doctor's habits and mannerisms.

  
"Done with your physical exercise for today. Once you are back to your room, i just wanted you to rest." Kuroo told to his patient who normally doesn't listen to what he's saying.

  
While the both of them are silently resting, kuroo noticed that his patient already fell asleep. He smile and watches Kei's sleeping face. He looks so peaceful, Kuroo thought.

  
The doctor was about to brush the blonde's soft hair when he heard a voice calling his name. "Kuroo, the head doctor seems to be looking for you." It is Kenma.

  
Kei stirred up from his nap as the doctor helped him to stand up while clearing his vision. He saw an unfamiliar person in front of him that makes him hide behind the doctor.

  
Kenma saw how the taller man reacted and it pissed him off. He then saw how kuroo console the blonde acting like it is just the two of them there.

  
"Sorry but Kei's still not so comfortable with new faces that's why he reacted that way. Thank you for calling me. I'll just send Kei back to his room then I'll meet them. Thanks." Kuroo said before patting Kenma's head then go back to the room.

  
The doctor properly said goodbye to Kei before he meet his superiors. What he felt a while ago is more than just fear from strangers. He saw hatred and jealousy from the stranger's eyes.

  
Everyday, Kei spend his time mostly with Kuroo. His kind and warm touch calm his frightened heart. A day without seeing the doctor's teasing smirk feels like his day incomplete.

  
"I'm starting to crave for your presence and I don't like it." Kei said before laying back down to his bed.

  
After meeting with his superior, Kuroo looked for his friend Kenma. He walked to the front table to ask if they saw his friend but even the nurses didn't know where his friend is.

  
On his way back to Kei when he noticed a familiar figure approaching the front table. It's akaashi holding a paper bag of clothes and flowers.

  
Kuroo greet him immediately and ask him for a cup of coffee inside his office and the shorter man gladly accepted his kind offer.

  
"Are you here to check up on Kei again?" Kuroo happily asked but as usual, Akaashi wasn't so happy after hearing Kei's name.

  
"I'm here to visit someone else but I brought clothes with me." Akaashi replied before handing the paper bag to the dark haired doctor, still avoiding his gaze.

  
Kuroo learned a lot through Kei's story and as far as he can remember, akaashi is one of his best friends so he's wondering why he doesn't like to be seen by Kei?

  
"You know what? Kei's health is getter better. He'll be able to leave this place soon. I think you should see him." Kuroo said.

  
Akaashi gave him a sad look making the older man feel like he said something bad. "If he's getting better then I should stay away from him more." Akaashi sadly replied.

  
Kuroo can feel pain through Akaashi's eyes but he can't think of any possible reason why. According to what he heard from Kei's story, Akaashi's one of the most important person in his life.

  
"I don't know the reason why but Kei still doesn't want to be with unfamiliar people. I heard from Kei that you were best friends so I think you presence will make him feel better." Kuroo tried convincing the shorter man.

  
Akaashi bit his lower lip thinking for the appropriate words to say. "Did he say anything about me other than our friendship?" He hesitantly asked.

  
"No. Not at all" Kuroo immediately replied.

  
"Then if that's the case, I really should keep a distance from him. He's not a bad person. Please take care of him." Akaashi said before leaving the office.

  
The conversation he had with Akaashi bothered him. He continuously bring clothes and pay Kei's bill but doesn't want to show up.

  
Kuroo goes to Kei's room with the paper bag full of clothes from Akaashi. His patient was already asleep so instead of waking him up, he just put the paper bag on the bedside table and silently get his body temperature.

  
It's already late so giving his patient one last check for the day, he'll also go home. Watching Kei's sleeping figure makes the doctor smile.

  
"Only if you can be as peaceful as that even when you're awake." Kuroo said while happily watching Kei, brushing his much longer hair away from his forehead, he slowly lean down and give the blond a kiss on his forehead.

  
"Sweet dreams saltyshima." He said before leaving the room.

  
When he's finally alone, Kei open his eyes. The doctor's action just a while ago makes his heart beats so fast. "Falling is painful and everything that falls gets broken." Kei told himself trying to fight back his wild beating heart.

  
Meanwhile, Akaashi's inside the ICU wearing the hospital gown. He sat down on the chair beside the bed, holding the sleeping man's had tightly. "I heard Kei's getting better so you should wake up soon too." Akaashi said to the sleeping man as his tears starts flowing down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with this chapter.  
> This is really difficult but I hope you guys can enjoy this ❤

**Chapter 5**

 

Kenma left the hospital after he saw the love of his life enjoying his time with another omega and it hurts him much.

  
He doesn't have friends because he doesn't like to interact much with people and prefer playing video games rather than going out.

  
Even at school, most of the time he's alone. He wasn't joining any club or even events like school festival. He likes being alone and only Kuroo manage to be his friend.

  
With the dark haired man's persistent attitude, he talked and talked and talked to Kenma until he received a reply. After that, they've always been together.

  
Kenma laid his body on the couch trying to calm his mind. There are also chances that he's just jumping into conclusions. Talking and laughing with other people doesn't mean anything bad at all.

  
Standing up once again, he turn his tv on playing all of the pictures of him and kuroo. By watching how close they are from those photos, Kenma somehow feel at ease once again. He wanted to remind himself that no one can take Kuroo away from him.

  
\---  
_"Kuroo, where are you dragging me this time?" Kenma told his senpai Kuroo as the older man lead their way deep down the forest._

_  
The both of them were friends since their childhood days. For Kenma, Kuroo is the most important person existing in the world. No one gave the same attention as the older man did and when he's with him, he feels that he is also important._

_  
Kuroo just gave his kouhai a cheeky smile as he continue walking. It's pretty dark and the younger man can see almost nothing but since he's with Kuroo, he isn't scared at all._

_  
"We are here!" Kuroo happily announce before pulling the younger man again. Kenma gave his senpai a frown for all the pulling that he did to him until he saw where they are._

_  
They are on top of the mountain where he could see the whole city of Tokyo at night. It is really beautiful and bright. "Why did you bring me here?" Kenma asked._

_  
"Hmm I know you were presented today and I noticed how gloomy you are." Kuro said before sitting down on the ground. "Well, much gloomier than usual. I just want to cheer you up. Being an omega wouldn't change you. You are still my friend."_

_  
Kenma was surprised from what he heard. He didn't told to anyone about it. Kuroo was known as a strong and reliable alpha that everyone admire all over their school. The shorter man was afraid that when his senpai learned that he's an omega, he might avoid him._

_  
He sat beside Kuroo and hug his arm. He wanted to cry but crying will only show how weak and useless he is. Kenma is so happy now knowing that his friend still wanted to be his friend even though he's an omega._

_  
"It's okay to cry. Nobody will see you anyway." Kuroo gently said before patting his dear kouhai on his head._

_  
Suddenly, the tears that Kenma tried to stop starts falling down rapidly. He is now sure that he doesn't need anyone else other than Kuroo._

_"Thank you. Please, be with me all the time." Kenma whispered his words with pain and fright._

_  
"I will."_

_\---_

Just by reminiscing their memories relieved his chest from jealousy. He feels better now so he took his phone and called the older man.

  
After realizing that the way he acted a while ago was not good at all so he wanted to apologize and make sure that the older man wasn't mad at him.

  
After reaching his home, Kuroo took a nice bath before lazily flopping his body on his bed. He is really having a nice time nowadays. There are some patients that causes him problem but at least his omega patient wasn't causing any trouble anymore.

  
Comfortably relaxing on his bed, he heard his phone ringing. He answered the call without checking who the caller is and lazily said hello.

  
"Kuroo. Sorry for what I did a while ago. To make it up, i want to invite you. Let's watch some movies and eat something." Kenma shyly said from the other end of the line.

  
"Sure. I'm off this Saturday so I can stay at your place on friday." Kuroo cheerfully replied.

  
The two of them talk for a but before finally ending the call. Chatting with Kuroo makes the shorter man really happy and now he can sleep peacefully again.

  
Next morning, kuroo went to work as early as usual. Nurses happily greeted him as he walked his way to his favorite patient's room to check if he's doing fine.

  
Kei was awake for the whole night not because he's having nightmares. He can feel that he will soon be free from his past but what's bothering him is that he might be trapped at his present time.

  
Kuroo. That's the name of the man who keeps appearing in his mind. He can feel his heart beating once again but he's afraid that it might just end it like before.

  
His body is getting better now. Sooner or later he needs to leave the hospital and continue his life alone. That means, he needs to say goodbye to his kind and gentle doctor.

  
Yes he's indeed in love with the man who saved him from hell. He is brave enough to admit that to himself but there's no way he'll say that to the doctor.

  
"It's better to just start again."

  
"Good morning!" Kei heard the very familiar voice greeting him cheerfully everyday. He can see the doctor walking near him through the window but he chose not to move.

  
Normally, the blonde omega will look at him whenever he greeted him but this time his patient wasn't moving at all. He went closer to see if he's okay but then his felt his has hand slapped away the moment it touches Kei.

  
"Don't touch me. I'm okay. I think we have no exercise today so please leave. I want to rest." Kei grumpily said.

  
Kei went back to his old self which Kuroo clearly noticed. He acted like that when something is bothering him or when he is hiding something. That is what the doctor observed and he's pretty sure about it.

  
Instead of arguing, he just let the rest and leave the room. Right after closing the door, a nurse bumped to him. "Doc, I'm actually looking for you. Tsukishima san can be discharged next week." The nurse informed the doctor happily.

  
It is supposed to be a good news but Kuroo seems to feel bad about it. He gave the nurse a nod before walking back to his office.

  
"Tsukishima san can be discharged next week!" Kei heard the nurse's voice from the other side of his door.

  
He felt relieved but lonely at the same time. He can finally start and built his life again but somewhere in his heart, it will feel cold without the dark haired doctor's warmth.

  
Also, what he felt wasn't right. Yesterday he met another man who seems to be so close to the doctor. Just by his gaze, he can get the massage to keep off from kuroo.

  
Not only alphas can be possessive. Even omegas can be the same. He was once a possessive omega before and it is really dangerous to go against a jealous omega's wrath.

  
Kei sighed deeply before laying down in his bed again. He needs to gather more strength to ignore the doctor until the day when he can leave the hospital arrives.

  
Every after his work, Akaashi constantly visiting the hospital to pay bills and bring things for kei and also to to watch over the man who's currently confined in the ICU

  
"Bokuto, I heard that your progress is a bit slow. Why is that? You have to wake up soon so you can play outside again." Akaashi said while changing the flower in the vase beside the patient's bed.

  
The doctors told akaashi that patients who are in comatose aren't able to speak or move but they can still hear and feel the people around them that's why support from friends and other important people are recommended.

  
"I also heard that Kei can leave the hospital next week so please, wake up now." Akaashi pleaded while rubbing the the patient's hand.

  
Suddenly, the patient's body starts to react violently that surprised Akaashi. The patient's lifeline became flat that causes for the dark haired omega to panic.

  
He start shouting for help as the doctor and nurses rushed to the ICU. The nurse asked him to stay outside as they tried to save the patient's life. All akaashi could do is to watch what's happening from the outside.

  
It's Friday and Kenma is really happy preparing the things that they could do tonight. Making sure that his house is clean, all his video games should be nowhere to see and of course the food for their dinner.

  
It's been a while since they spent night together since both of them are really busy so today is a special day for Kenma.

  
As for Kuroo, he's quite gloomy and decided to take an off from work. The blonde acted really cold towards him for the past few days and what's worst? He will leave the hospital the day after tomorrow.

  
He's currently inside his room, thinking if he had done something bad or offensive to his patient but he can think nothing. Also, the idea of the blonde leaving the hospital makes him feel empty.

  
It is true that he had the desire to help him the moment he saw the man lying down on the stretcher but as the days passed by, he wanted to be with the patient as often as he can. He wanted to protect him, save him from everything that can cause him harm.

  
Today is the day that he will spend the night with his childhood friend so instead of just lying down, he stand up and start preparing himself and the things that he will bring over his friend's house.

  
"Done and ready to go." Kuroo told himself while facing the mirror. He started putting his things one by one inside the car and when he's done, he received a call from the hospital.

  
Kuroo can hear the nurse's voice, panting and panicking. He tried to calm the nurse down so she can tell Kuroo clearly what's happening at the hospital.

  
"Doc! Tsukishima san is missing. He's not in his room and we can't see him at the garden either."

  
After hearing what's happening, he rapidly drive to the hospital. Since it is still early, he sent a message to kenma telling that he might come late tonight.

  
Arriving at the hospital, he asked the nurse in charge what happened. They told him that there's nothing unusual happened. They just noticed that he wasn't in his room when the nurse came to give his medicine.

  
Kuroo run outside and start looking for Kei. He tried checking the place he liked staying at but he's not there. He can feel his heart beating fast like anytime it will pop out from his chest.

  
The sky is getting dark and it will be more difficult for them to look for the missing patient. The rain starts to pour as the nurses retreated from searching.

  
The doctor can feel his throat getting dry and his hands getting cold from anxiousness. He needs to find Kei soon before before something bad might happen to him.

  
Suddenly , kei felt his chest pumping hard making his breathing shorter. He needs to calm down but the person who's helping his is nowhere to be found.

  
He stood up and silently walked out of his room, trying to find something that will calm him then he remember the secluded part of the garden. The corner which surrounds by flowers and trees. "I need to be there.." Kei said as he pant.

  
Walking slowly with his hand holding on his chest, he reached the middle of the forest like area. Sitting down, he lean his back on the tree as he tried to recover his breathing.

  
Soon, he realized that it is already raining but he has no strength to come back so instead of standing up, he stayed still and let himself be drench by the rain.

  
"Kei!" The omega heard a voice shouting for his name. As he turn his head around he saw the dark haired doctor with his clothes wet, panting.

  
Kei angrily stand up and face the doctor. "What are y-" the doctor hugged him tightly even before he finished his sentence.

  
"I'm glad you are okay. What the hell are you thinking?" Kuroo scolded the patient as the petite man silently listening to his lectures.

  
It's getting pretty late and Kenma is getting worried so he have decided to just go to the hospital and came home with Kuroo.

 

He asked the nurse where the doctor is but unfortunately he wasn't there. "We are looking for a patient when starts to rain but doc Kuroo didn't came back with us. We saw him walking to the forest." The nurses told kenma.

  
Just by hearing the word patient, he already has clue who that person may be so he borrow umbrella from the nurse and go to where kuroo is.

  
There's nothing there aside from trees and flowers but as he walked deeply down the forest, he saw two figure walking hand in hand.

  
"Kenma? Why are you here?" Kuroo asked. The shorter man saw the patient pulled his hand back and turn his gaze away from him.

  
"Kuroo let's go. I'll be waiting at your office." Kenma said trying to hide the anger in his voice.

  
As they walked back to the hospital, nurses get Kei and cover him with dry towel. Kuroo tried to ask if he's fine but kei just gave him a nod and asked him to follow Kenma.

  
The nurses escorted Kei back to his room and kuroo walked to his office to change some clothes. He apologized to his friend and drive their way to the younger man's house.

  
The atmosphere is really awkward. All the things kenma prepared will be wasted since the doctor is already tired, he can't spend the night watching movie anymore.

  
The younger man put the food back to the fridge while kuroo laid his back down on the couch as he slowly drifted to sleep.

  
Kenma saw his friend already sleeping. He's really mad and frustrated. The doctor never broke his promise before. Jealousy rises and starts to devour his heart.

  
The next day, kuroo woke up and found his childhood friend busy making their breakfast. He slowly approached the shorter man and apologized to what happened last night.

  
Kenma is really important to him so as much as possible, he doesn't want to have a fight with him. "I'm sorry." The shorter man suddenly hugged him, burying his face on Kuroo's chest.

  
"Please tell me that you'll never leave me." Kenma said softly.

 

"Of course I don't. You are my best friend right." Kuroo cheerfully replied.

 

"Am I really just a friend with you? I love you more than just a friend Kuroo." Kenma said as he started crying.

  
Kuroo can feel the pain from the shorter man's voice but he only see him as his friend and nothing more. There's another person who's inside his heart and that isn't Kenma.

  
"It's all my fault. I might gave you different impression. I'm sorry but I can't give your feelings back. Maybe it would be better if I'll just leave you alone right now so you can think properly." Kuroo slowly remove the shorter man's hand before leaving the place.

  
The doctor needs to clear his mind too so instead of going back to his house, he work instead since he took a day off yesterday.

  
He started checking his patient one by one to see if everyone is doing fine. Luckily, all of his patient has no problem. Finally, he needs to see if Kei's doing fine.

  
"How are you feeling?" Kuroo awkwardly asked.

  
"I'm doing fine." He replied.

  
"I have nothing else to check. You are healthy now." Kuroo said trying to cheer him up.

  
Kei faced the doctor and look straight in his eyes. "You told me to remove the ring when I'm finally over it. Now, I'm done. He's not in my heart anymore." He said as he slowly remove the ring on his finger and put in on the table.

  
Kuroo silently watch the petite man. He wasn't the same mentally ill person he met before. This might be the real Kei. The Kei who used to be before he got broken.

  
"I'll be leaving the place tomorrow. Thank you for everything. Please leave me. I wanted to rest more." Kei politely asked before laying down on the bed.

  
Kuroo gave the man a nod before leaving. He is also tired himself since he didn't rest well last night. There's a lot of things he needs to think as he sit on his office desk and slowly fell asleep.

  
"Doc! Tsukishima san is missing again!" Kuroo heard the nurse said. Panic kicks his heart when he heard that Kei is missing again.

  
The doctor rushed to Kei's room to see if he's really not there. He checked the bathroom but he's really not there. He was about to leave the room when he saw a small note on the bedside table.

**  
I didn't run away this time. I'm at the roof top so please don't worry anymore.  
-Kei**

  
Kuroo somehow felt relieved and told the nurses that Kei wasn't missing. After informing everyone, he went to the rooftop to see Kei.

  
"I told you I'll go back. You don't have to follow me." Kei said when he hear the rooftop door open.

  
The doctor walked closer to Kei , getting his left hand. "I am thinking how or when can I tell you this but since you are leaving tomorrow, I get I have no other chance but to tell it to you now." Kuroo said while rubbing Kei's left ring finger.

  
"I lo-"

  
"Please don't say it. I don't want to fall deeply in love with you up to the point that I'll be contented to be your number two." Kei sadly replied.

  
Kuroo was so happy to hear that Kei loves him too but still confused. "What do you mean number two? I don't have anyone else other than you."

  
He pinned the petite man on the wall in between his arms to make sure that he will have no chance to escape or run away from him again.

  
"Kei, I love you." Kuroo said as he lean down to claim the omega's lips.

  
"Kuroo!" An angry yell from Kenma who's standing at the doorway with a scalpel on his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last 2 chapters and we're done.  
> See you again!!
> 
> Ps : I change the word DAGGER to SCALPEL because I am having a hard time thinking where he got the dagger unlike scalpel, he can pick it up from Kuroo's office lol 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is!! This chapter is a but long and sad and creepy and all. Okay. Hope you enjoy guys. ❤

**Chapter 6**

 

 

Laying down on his kitchen floor drowning himself from her own tears as he cry hard until his heart feels better. Kenma never imagine that the relationship that he had with Kuroo was not as deep as he thought.

  
He can feel nothing but pain. He's alone again but he would not give Kuroo up easily. He stood up and clean his face before grabbing his phone. If he needs to apologize just to have him back, he'll do it.

  
Kuroo told Kenma than today is his day off so the younger omega tried calling his phone at home but no one is answering. He tried calling it again and again but it is still the same.

  
Thinking that the man is still mad at him, he left a message saying how sorry he was and that he wanted to make up with him. While waiting for reply, the younger man tried taking a nap to regain his strength thinking that everything will be back to how it used to be when he woke up.

  
Afternoon came but still no message or calls from the bedhead man. Can't wait for more hours, Kenma is drive all the way to Kuroo's flat and personally apologize to him.

  
Arriving at the place, the house is lock and there's no trace of Kuroo there. A neighborhood passed by saying that the doctor was out since yesterday.

  
Kenma can feel his blood boil again. He can only think one place where kuroo is now and who he might be with at the moment.

  
The short man goes to the hospital where Kuroo is. He walked straight to the doctor's office to see if he's there. "Sir, Doctor Kuroo is with at the rooftop. Would you like to wait for him?" A nurse asked politely.

  
Kenma refused saying that he was just checking if his friend is there and that he has other things to do so the nurse left him alone.

  
He can feel his chest tightening again as his brain starts to imagine things. Grabbing an unused scalpel from Kuroo's drawer, he slowly climb all the way to the rooftop.

  
"Kei, I love you." Kenma heard his first love said that makes him feel worse. He pushes the door hard open and saw two figure leaning on a wall in a kissing position. "Kuroo!" The shorter omega angrily shouted.

  
Kuroo saw his friend walking closer to them. The aura is really different. He might be a gloomy person but what he can see now is like a dead person who came back to life.

  
From Kei's perspective, what he can see isn't kenma. He can clearly see himself and the thing that happened to his past that was about to repeat itself on the present time.

  
His eyes grew wider when he saw the shorter omega holding something small , sharp and shiny on his hand. All of his fear starts to come back, the crime he committed, the past that he wanted to escape from was about to happen again.

  
Kei must change the future. He must change his future. He pushed Kuroo as hard as he can before holding Kenma's wrist to stop him from attacking.

  
"Please don't do this. Don't repeat the same mistake I did before." Kei, for the first time, begged for someone else's life. He can feel how surprised kuroo but he doesn't care anymore. "I killed the man I loved and I don't want you to suffer the same fate as I do." This time, it was Kenma who got his mind back as the scalpel slip out of his hold.

  
The shorter omega fell on his knees, crying hard as Kuroo gather the strength to come close and calm kenma down. The doctor gave the taller omega a question look asking for some explanation for what he said just a moment ago.

  
"I'm not a good person but from what I've experienced, it is difficult and I don't want any other person to suffer the same thing."

  
\---  
 _Kei and one of his childhood friend slash fiancé started living under the same roof for over a year now. It actually wasn't love when it started but Bokuto is really a great man and it catches the grumpy Tsukishima's heart._

_  
He learned how to love and appreciate the man. Everyday, he found himself falling deeper and deeper to him which actually made him happy and sure that the man he was going to marry will complete and bring happiness to his life._

_  
Since Kei is working as a photographer, it is part of his job to go out of town or even out of the country for some photo shoot events._

_  
As a supportive fiancé, Bokuto sent him to the airport since he'll be out of the country for a week because of a certain photograph exhibit in New York._

_  
"Koutaro, I have to go now." Bokuto gave his fiancé a nice tight hug before pushing him a bit. "Take care Tsukki. It seems like I have to endure eating instant noodles for a week again." Bokuto said jokingly._

_  
Kei gave him one long sweet kiss before disappearing from Bokuto's sight. It wasn't so often for Kei to go out of the country so living alone for weeks once in a while wouldn't be so bad for Bokuto._

_  
"Bokuto san, I know that you closed a big deal today but you have to stop. You're drunk." Akaashi, one of their best friend, said._

_  
It's been three days since Kei left the country and Bokuto started to feel lonely specially that something good happened to him, he wanted to celebrate with his fiancé but since it is impossible, he drag akaashi instead._

_  
Akaashi was sitting there for two hours now listening and watching Bokuto drown himself from alcohol. The dark haired omega wasn't a fan of alcohol but he can go out with friends for some drinking party like tonight._

_  
As he can see, the man is already at his limit so he ask for their bill and pay for it before guiding Bokuto outside. While waiting for taxi to arrive, the drunk alpha suddenly throw up soaking Akaashi's shirt._

_  
"Bokuto san look what you did." The tone of being angry is there but still sounds like his usual voice. Bokuto apologized then the both of the ride the cab._

_  
Akaashi asked the driver to drive to his house since it's nearer than Bokuto's plus he needs to clean himself as soon as possible._

_  
The moment they arrived at home, Akaashi laid the man on the couch and start cleaning himself first. He went inside the bathroom and have a quick shower._

_  
Wearing a robe with a towel on his head, he went back to the living room of Bokuto had fallen asleep already. That would make cleaning the man easier for him but unfortunately he's still conscious._

_  
The dark haired omega walked to his closet to see if there are any clothes there that would fit the alpha before he made him some tea to sobber_

_  
Next thing he know is that he was being pinned on the cabinet door. Large warm hands started roaming his still wet skin and he couldn't do anything to stop that._

_  
Warm lips kissing his nape and shoulders sends chills down his spine. Gathering all his strength, he pushed the man and face him._

_  
"What the heck are you doing Bokuto san?" Akaashi asked, choking from his own words. The older man seems not to care about what he said as he lean closer to akaashi and slowly claim his lips._

_  
The omega wanted to fight the lust back but his body is reacting in a different way. Every touch from the alpha makes his body hot as slick started to wet his butt hole._

_  
Bokuto carry him and gently put him down his bed. Removing his own clothes after then attacking the omega's exposed skin again._

_  
Still trying his best to stop, he keeps on pushing the alpha away from him. He's sure that it's just because of the alcohol and his loneliness combine until Bokuto lustfully whispers his name._

_  
"Kei...ji"_

_  
Surprised from what he heard, the omega's heart skip a beat and his body finally gave in to the alpha's desire. Meeting the older man's lips in a hungry, wet kiss, he let the alpha have him._

_  
Both of them are drunk. One is drunk from the alcohol and the other one is drunk from the lust and pleasure that the older man is giving him._

_  
Because of the slick that is lubricating his own hole, sticking the alpha's cock became easy. Akaashi can feel his his hole stretching to its limit as the alpha keeps on moving harder and harder._

_  
The sex didn't end until the alpha finally reached his limit. Being changed into different position like a doll, the alpha's knot started to swell._

_  
Fucking like rabbits in a sitting position, Akaashi can feel the he'll cum again for the third time tonight. The omega suddenly felt sharp pang of pain when he realized that the alpha marked and knot him. Silently sobbing on the alpha's shoulder, they both lay down on the bed before falling asleep._

_  
It is already morning when Akaashi woke up feeling his whole body sore. He noticed that he's alone on the bed before the memory of the sin he committed last night starts coming back to him._

_  
"What have I done?" Akaashi desperately cursed himself. He let his friend fuck him despite of the alpha being engaged to his other friend._

_  
From the bed where he's nakedly sitting, he can see the photos of the three of them, He, Bokuto and Kei. Akaashi thought that the white haired alpha was his mate so he patiently waited till the older man realized it but that didn't happened._

_  
He knew that the alpha started courting Kei but he never thought that Kei would agree for the to be together. Everything happened so fast. He got so surprised one day, Bokuto appeared right in front of him saying that he's engaged and now, he fucked his friend's fiancé._

_  
"No keiji. Just forget what happened and continue life." That is what he told himself. He took a pill that morning to be sure that he'll not get pregnant. He doesn't want to make things worst._

_  
Like a normal day, Akaashi went to work and do his job like nothing happened. Staying overnight so he can meet his deadline. Just a typical day for him not until he received a message from Bokuto._

_  
"I'm in front of you office. Please meet me after your work. I'll be waiting." Read the message. Akaashi felt his heart beating again. He doesn't know what to do or what be will say._

_  
He pick his things up before walking down to the parking lot and look for Bokuto. Coming inside the alpha's car, there's an awkward silent between the two of them._

_  
"Bokuto san if it is about last night, let's jus-"_

_  
"I don't regret what happened to us. I maybe drunk but I know what I did. I left you this morning because I was shocked from what I did." Bokuto said._

_  
The omega was left speechless. He doesn't know what to feel anymore. If they are really the mate then why does it have to end up in a wrong way. He was happy because Bokuto seems to realize that what he feels for him is deeper than the alpha thought but he doesn't want to hurt Kei._

_  
He couldn't find the right words to reply but for the past years that he's hiding his feelings and suffering alone, can't he be happy? Bokuto lean down and softly kiss Akaashi on his lips._

_  
"What I felt when we made love is different from what I had with Kei. I don't know but I'm happy and I marked you. It means, you are mine." Alpha's aggressive behavior started to take over Bokuto but Akaashi manage to stop him._

_  
"I love you for a long time now but I don't know what to do when you announced that you're getting married." Akaashi said in a low and painful tone._

_  
"Then just be happy with me. I don't want to care about the future anymore. All I want to think about is us."_

_  
Those words are really inviting and that is how their secret relationship started. Acting the same even in front of Kei, occasional fucking and making out. Akaashi couldn't think anymore how he ended up in a very complicated situation._

_  
After that one week out of the country Job, he felt like somethings started to change. The old sweet and jolly Bokuto slowly becoming dull and more quiet. It is not that he really cares but those changes are just really noticeable but he kept his mouth shut._

_  
Looking in front of the full size mirror, Kei saw his neck nice and clean. Bokuto told him that he will only leave a mark after they officially get married which is fine for him but everyday, he can feel that he's losing something little by little._

_  
The changes goes on. Before, the alpha was the one who's always excited to come home. He'll even bring his work home just to be with Kei but recently, he's starting to come home late or sometimes , he'll even stay at the office._

_  
Weekends should be their day offs where they could go out on dates or plan the wedding but the alpha started going out saying that something important like foreign client meeting._

_  
The tall omega's feelings became uneasy. He feels like something's going on but he doesn't know what it may be. His out of the country trips started to get often and often which he has no choice._

_  
He's expecting his fiancé to be sad and clingy as usual but he wasn't. He's neither happy nor sad. Just straight face, he'll give Kei a cold peck on the lips before sending him off._

_  
Like what they said, when the cat is away, the mouses play. Bokuto spend the days at Akaashi's whenever Kei's on out of town or out of the country trips._

_  
The dark hair omega knew that what he's doing was wrong but the happiness that he's feeling maybe worth of his sins. Like a young couple playing house, Akaashi's preparing their food when Bokuto suddenly sneak from his back and wrap his strong arms around Akaashi's waist._

_  
"Be patient. The food is almost done." Akaashi said casually while the alpha is kissing his nape. "If the main dish wasn't ready then maybe I can have my dessert first." Bokuto said before carrying Akaashi to his room and lay him down on the bed._

_  
This became their usual routine. Fucking like there's no tomorrow because they know that they have to endure being friends again when the guard is in the country._

_  
Akaashi wanted to asked Bokuto why not break their engagement and be legally with him but he's scared. He's satisfied that Bokuto can give him time like now than nothing._

_  
"If I would go to hell then I'll make my life here on earth like paradise." Akaashi whispered as he lay his head down on Bokuto's broad , naked chest._

_  
Even in other country, Kei couldn't focus on his work. Still thinking about his fiancé and his almost broken relationship but there's no way he'll give up without fighting._

_  
Instead of staying a week abroad, he have decided to go back to japan without telling Bokuto. It's not that he wanted to surprise him but he wanted to calm his body first. Instead of calling his fiancé, he called his bestfriend instead._

_  
After that good , exhausting sex, Akaashi woke up alone on his bed with a small note on the bedside table saying that Bokuto's dad called for an emergency meeting at the company._

_  
Laying back down again and planning to sleep more to regain his strength, his phone suddenly ring. The caller was the last person he's expecting to talk right now._

_  
His hear beating fast because of nervousness, he has no choice but to answer the call. "Hello?" Akaashi tried his best to sound like his usual voice._

_  
"Keiji, can we meet? My play just arrived back here in Japan and I wanted to see you." Kei said in a serious yet sad tone. Akaashi felt his throat dry as he replied "yes" to the blonde._

_  
Kei patiently wait for Akaashi inside a cafe. He needs to calm and free himself from pressure and talking to his bestfriend might help him do so._

_  
As the dark haired omega sat in front of Kei, the taller omega goes straight to the point. "Keiji, I think Koutaro's cheating on me."_

_  
Simply hearing those words makes Akaashi feels like he bathe with an ice cold water. Guilty as fuck as he had just sex with his friend's fiancé earlier and then cleaning himself just to remove the scent of the alpha on him._

_  
Choking from his own saliva, he tried his best to give him a reply. "Bokuto san loves you. You'll get through with it."_

_  
That half an hour chat feels so long. He's tired and panting. After listening to what his friend had said, guilt starts to eat him alive. He felt so low and evil from what he did._

_  
Akaashi met with Bokuto at the alpha's building's parking lot. He had thought of it many times and for him, what he'll do for today is for the best._

_  
"Let's stop this. I can't do this anymore. I don't what to hurt Kei anymore. Let's just go back to being friends." Akaashi said._

_  
Naturally, Bokuto protested but the shorter man didn't gave him enough time to persuade him again. He walked out without hearing what he'll say and stop seeing him for a while._

_  
After Akaashi officially ended up his relationship with Bokuto, the alpha became more and more dull. He's like a zombie who continuously live in this world without heart and feelings._

_  
As Bokuto's fiancé, it is really painful for him the alpha looking so lifeless. He's not stupid, he knew there's something going on but he's scared to hear it directly from Bokuto's mouth until one rainy weekend has come, Kei and Bokuto had an argument._

_  
Kei was really concerned about his fiancé's well despite the fact that the latter is cheating on him. Always coming home late either drunk or over working himself._

_  
"Will you please calm down? I'm jut concerned about you. Why are you so angry?" Kei asked as calmly as he can. The alpha kept his mouth shut until he felt warm body hugging his._

_  
Kei couldn't express his feeling through words so he wanted to show it to the alpha using body language. It is really not him ti be like that but he can do nothing anymore. He fell deeply in love with the alpha and he'll do anything just to be with him forever._

_  
Freaking out because of Kei's sudden change of behavior, he pushed him instead before running out of their house. The omega tried to run after him but it's already dark outside._

_  
The rain is getting heavy and he starts t get worried to his fiancé more and more. Asking some of their neighbors but they have no clue where Bokuto goes._

_  
After weeks without seeing Bokuto, somehow Akaashi made his way back to his own normal and peaceful night. He's having a warm tea at his living room when his phone ring._

_  
"Hello, is Koutaro there?" Kei asked from the other end of the line. His tone wasn't the accusing one. He sounds worried instead._

_  
"No. Is there a problem?" Akaashi asked._

_  
Due to the heavy rain, Akaashi didn't notice that someone had entered his house without him noticing it. He suddenly felt cold and wet arms hugging his waist while talking to Kei on the phone._

_  
"I missed you, my omega." Akaashi starts to panic as he suddenly end the call. It is bokuto who looked at him like a delicious prey._

_  
All of Kei's suspicions suddenly went back to him. Before the call was cut, he heard a very familiar voice from the other end of the line._

_  
It is his fiancé saying "i missed you my alpha" to his bestfriend. His imagination starts go get wild as the feeling of jealousy turn over his body._

_  
Rushing to Akaashi's apartment, he slowly enter the flat but see no one in the living room then he start hearing some moan from the bedroom._

_  
Kei can feel his whole body burning hot from anger as he grab the kitchen knife and barge in to the bedroom. There he saw his fiancé over his bestfriend , both half naked._

_  
The two seems so busy with what they're doing that they didn't notice Kei. "Koutaro!" Kei angrily call his fiancé's name. Bokuto get off of Akaashi as the other omega crawls back to the bed's headboard._

_  
Kei's vision went black like he's being possessed. Next thing he knew is that he hugged his fiancé, saying "you're mine" before stabbing him on his abdomen._

_  
Bokuto's body fell on the floor while his blood started to spill over the floor and some on Kei's body. The tall omega them looked Akaashi straight through his eyes as the shorter omega hugged the body on the floor._

_  
"Please spare my life Kei! I did mean to hurt you." Akaashi pleaded as he tightly hug Bokuto's body. The next thing he knew is the Kei pointed the knife on his own neck and stab himself._

  
\---

Kuroo was so surprised from what he heard. He never thought that what happened to Kei was something so traumatic. He watched the taller omega calmly kneel down and approached the crying kenma.

  
"From what happened, I learned a very important lesson." Kei said while brushing Kenma's hair away from his face. "We have to learn how to let go and to stop when it's enough."

  
Hearing those words, Kenma hugged kei tightly as he cry himself hard on his chest. After such a long time, Kuroo saw a genuine, sweet and gentle smile from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, from the original song react, this is how the story ends but I love kurootsukki so much so I'll be changing the ending then. Epilogue is up next so see you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter but I ak thinking on making a sub ending since my friend suggested something different but.. oh well I hope you enjoy this one. ❤❤

**Last Chapter**

 

 

While Kei is calming the crying Kenma down, he saw the doctor looking at him making such a confused face and he clearly know why.

  
Who would feel good if you learn that the one you are saving is a criminal. Kenma fell asleep on Kei's lap like a child after exhausting himself from crying.

  
He asked Kuroo to take care of Kenma before leaving the place. Tomorrow will be a new start for Kei hoping that once he leave the hospital, he can also leave his untold love with it.

  
Kuroo went back home with sleeping Kenma. He was really confused because of the revelation a while ago. Now, it makes sense why Akaashi didn't want to face Kei at all. He's the reason of the omega's pain.

  
Now, what he needs to do is to clear his feelings for Kei. Can he love a person like the tall omega of he knew that anytime, he can be killed.

  
Instead of bringing Kenma back in his house, he let the shorter omega to stay at his own flat so that they can clear things the next day. For now, he needs a good sleep.

  
The next day, the nurses that took care of Kei celebrated his discharge. They pop some party poppers before giving Kei their cards wishing him to have a more healthy life from now on.

  
Kei is a person who doesn't like parties but he appreciate what his nurses did. He thanked them one by one for being patient to him and his saltiness. "Sir, it's time to go" one of the nurses said as they escorted him out of his room.

  
He is expecting for the doctor. Ot to come after what he heard yesterday. The doctor might got scared of him which is a very normal reaction.

  
The guard helped him look for taxi since they need to call the cab from the outside of the hospital gate so he just sit down at the hospital's waiting area and relax.

  
Listening to music with the headphone on his ear, a very familiar man approached him. It is his doctor wearing just a casual clothes with Kenma standing silently behind him.

  
"What do you want?" Kei asked, sounds a bit annoyed.

  
The doctor took the seat beside the tall omega. This time, he's really serious. No jokes, no teasing. He wanted to make everything clear right now.

  
"Kei, I thought about this thoroughly last night and my feelings for you is still the same. I love you and I can tie the not with you as soon as you wanted." Kuroo said before slipping a silver band on his finger.

  
The taller omega looked at him, mad. He wanted to push Kuroo away but he just couldn't because deep inside, he's happy that someone can still love him despite of his past.

  
"Are you crazy? I'm a criminal and I can kill you anytime I feel jealous." Kei argued.

  
"I know and I'm not scared because I can assure you that once you accept me, I'm all yours." Kuroo replied as he kissed Kei's ring finger.

  
The taller omega then looked at Kenma who's watching them. He doesn't want to cause pain to the shorter omega anymore but it seems like Kenma doesn't care what Kuroo's doing.

  
"If you love Kuroo then accept it. I'm the one who chose the ring a while ago and also that's the reason why we are late." Kenma told Kei like he's reading what is on his mind.

  
The story of Kei that Kenma heard yesterday serves as an eye opener to him. He learned a lot of things from it and he's thankful to that.

  
He learned not to be possessive to something or someone who wasn't yours in the first place. The next thing is to learn how to accept the fact. Sometimes, people will just realize that they don't want you anymore so you have to learn how to accept that. Last thing is learn how to love yourself more than anybody else.

  
Kuroo talked to him this morning. The alpha is actually begging for freedom even though he's actually free in the first place. There he realized how much the alpha loves his omega patient.

  
The alpha also promised him that their relationship will still always be the same as before. That be can see hang out with him or run to him in case he needs help. Kenma felt satisfied with that deal. Maybe what he felt for Kuroo wasn't love at all but loneliness. He's afraid that if Kuroo gets a lover, he'll be alone again.

  
Kei look at Kenma one more time before looking back at Kuroo. "What a troublesome people. Fine then. I plan to leave without telling you but yeah, I love you too." Kei said in a dull voice like what he said is nothing important.

  
The alpha hugged him and claim his lips for the first time which he gladly accepts. Hospital staffs that are watching gave them a round of applause, happy for both the patient and their precious bedhead doctor.

  
The guard came back with a cab for Kei to use. Kuroo wanted to tell that Kei doesn't need that anymore because he'll send the blonde itself to his house but the tall omega refuses.

  
Kei wanted to go back to their shared house first and fix everything first before he officially started his relationship with Kuroo.

  
The doctor agreed as he escorted Kei going inside the cab. The blonde bid him a goodbye before giving him a small paper where his contact number was written.

  
Back in his old house, he start gathering his things. He can't stay in that place anymore as it just give him bad memories. He may have a new lover but the pain of what his friends did to him left a wound deep down in his heart that we don't know when it will heal.

  
He left everything there aside from his personal things like camera , clothes, dinosaur pillows, etc and sell at as a full furnished house.

  
Kei went back to the old mansion that he's residing and ask the landlord if there were still available room for him to rent. Luckily there's still a single room that he can get which is suitable for him since he's alone.

  
He rented the place and start living there today. After putting his things to the cabinet, he open his blog and tried updating it. He also got a lot of emails from the magazine he used to work with. He sent and apology letter to them, telling them what happened and that he's back to work.

  
Kei heard his phone ringing with an unknown number flashing on its screen. He has an idea who the caller might be so without waiting any seconds, he answered the call.

  
"Babe."

  
"What?"

  
"Nothing. Just want to make sure that the number you gave me is correct. How about giving me the address this time?"

  
The two new couples chatted like how they used to do when they were still in a doctor - patient relationship. You can't expect Kei to be sweet after being in a relationship. Kei is Kei and the bedhead just simply needs to accept that.

  
A lot of things may happen within a month. First, after the seizure that happened to Bokuto that made his life line flat, the doctors manage to revive him and now, he's finally awake.

  
Still a bit weak because of not eating something solid for weeks but Akaashi's taking good care of him. The alpha didn't file any case to Kei for what the omega did since he knew that he was the one who did something bad to him in the first place.

  
The engagement didn't officially end but now, Akaashi and Him can be together though, they were still scared for the time that the three of them will cross roads again.

  
Kuroo learned that his omega's ex fiancé is also in the same hospital and the good news is that the alpha is alive. Even though he started dating Kei, the omega wasn't giving all of himself to the bedhead yet because guilt keeps on hitting him every night.

  
Now that he learned that Bokuto is alive, Kei's mind will finally be in peace. He's planning to tell the omega later after his job but right on time, the omega suddenly called.

  
"Tetsurou..." Kei said in a low and panting voice.

  
"Babe! I have some good news for you!" Kuroo happily excitedly replied that he didn't notice the change from his omega's voice.

  
"Right but before that, come here quick." Kei said before he ends the call.

  
Kuroo wanted to tell more and he's not yet done from his duty but he know Kei. Once he told you something in a very demanding way it means he needs something or it is really important so he asked the nurse if there are anything major he needs to do.

  
He has two more patients to check but it is nothing serious so he asked the nurse to transfer the two patient to another doctor because he had an emergency.

  
Kuroo drive all the way to Kei's apartment. Since the omega gave him his duplicate Key, he entered the house without knocking and go straight to where Kei might be.

  
"Babe! Your Ex is ali...ve" Kuroo excitedly said but his excitement dropped when he smell something really familiar inside the house.

  
He can smell sweet scent coming out from Kei making his body temperature warmer. From how the omega looks, he seems to be in a great pain.

  
"Babe you're on heat? It's still so early for your heat to come!" Kuroo exclaimed as he cover his mouth and nose so that he can prevent himself from inhaling too much pheromones from his omega.

  
The two of them haven't done anything more than kissing because the alpha promised his omega that he'll not do anything unless Kei wanted it but the situation is different now. The whole house smells like Kei. There's no place for him to hide and if this continues, he might just jump into Kei at the moment.

  
"Wait I'll go get suppressant for you." Kuroo said before turning his back to Kei to buy some suppressant but the omega stopped him.

  
"I don't need the suppressant, I need you. I need my alpha." Kei shyly said but still in a demanding tone.

  
The alpha somehow feel relieved because his omega gave him consent so whatever might happened today, they both wanted it.

  
Kuroo kneel down to be on the same level with his lying omega. He asked Kei again of he's really sure with what he wanted but instead of receiving reply, the omega growl angrily before pulling him into a kiss.

  
The alpha immediately kissed Kei back as he goes on top of his omega. He start stripping the blond so he can feel more comfortable before kissing his neck and jaw.

  
Kei started pulling his own pants desperately because of the stickiness his slick making him feel. His hole is throbbing for something big. He needs kuroo as soon as possible.

  
"I would love to enjoy your foreplay as much as you do but Tetsurou I need you now! I can't handle it anymore!" Kei shouted as his alpha laughed at him.

  
"Alright babe just try to calm down. I'm already here. I love you." Kuroo sealed the omega's mouth in a wet messy kiss while entering the blonde's throbbing butthole smoothly. Thanks to the slick that he can enter his cock without any problem.

  
In a position where his head is on the pillow with his hips raised up high and his arms being held by Kuroo, the feeling was so good. Kei can feel how the aloha hardly hit his sweet spot that made him cum twice in a row.

  
His feeling dizzy because of the pleasure that the alpha is giving him. The experience is totally different from Bokuto. His current alpha is more gentle but more intense than Bokuto. He loves this more than that rough porn like sex.

  
The alpha leg go of his arms as it lean closer to his ear while hugging him on his torso. "Babe, I'm cumming.." Kuroo whispered in a panting voice.

  
"I want your knot Tetsurou and I want you to mark me. Make me officially yours." Kei pleaded.

  
That bite mark is something that he really wanted but his previous alpha didn't gave it to him so now, he he asked it to his alpha and his alpha happily agreed.

  
"This might hurt babe but just remember that the mark that I'll leave you will be the sight of my love." Kuroo said before biting him hard and at the same time, knotting the omega.

  
Kei feels his inside burning with his mate's hot release. The alpha suck the excess blood that is flowing from his omega's lower left neck.

  
After a while, Kuroo pulled his cock out of Kei before lying down on the bed, feeling exhausted. "That was intense." Kuroo commented but before he knew it, Kei is already on top of him.

  
"Babe? I'm honestly tired now. I haven't been sleeping properly for days." Kuroo said but Kei seems to have different plan.

  
"No. You are mine today. You may go to sleep and I'll do everything. Sweet dreams." kei said before kissing his alpha before starting their second round of love making.

 

Several months later....

  
Kei is inside of his favorite cafe eating his second plate of strawberry cheesecake. Looking outside, he saw two very familiar figure from across the street. He saw the two froze a bit before arguing about something that Kei doesn't know but in the end, the two walked to where Kei is and approached the chilling man.

  
"Tsukki."

  
Kei looked at the two with a straight face. The two gulp to wet their drying throat then Kei changed his straight face into a smile.

  
"Have a sit." Kei calmly told the two before taking another bite on his cake.

  
Bokuto sit right in front of Kei with Akaashi sitting beside his alpha, trying to avoid Kei's look.

  
"Tsukki, I am really sorry for what I did to you. It maybe too much but I'm begging for your forgiveness." Bokuto said as he bow deeply in front of kei caring less of people are looking at him. He's doing this for him and Akaashi to start a peaceful life.

  
Bokuto asked Akaashi's and for marriage but the omega kept on rejecting him saying that he'll never be happy until they asked forgiveness to Kei.

  
Akaashi was about to join Bokuto from bowing until Kei spoke. "If you don't mind people talking about you well, I do. Sit down and stop making a scene." Kei said but still in a very unusual gentle tone.

  
Bokuto goes back to his seat before looking back at Kei. He couldn't find any pain and anger from the taller omega's expression which he took as a good sign.

  
"Order anything you want. It isn't so good to talk without eating something." Kei said before calling for the cafe's worker.

  
The two looks a bit confused from Kei's reaction. They are expecting some hard slap on their faces, waiting for them to be called whore or something like that but from what they can see, it looks like just a simple tea party.

  
Hesitating but Kei is glaring at them so they ordered anything just to satisfy the blondie. After the waiter left their table, Bokuto clear his throat and apologize to Kei again.

  
"I should be the one apologizing. I almost killed you gladly you survived." Kei said while taking another bite from his cheesecake.

  
"So? You are forgiving us already?" Bokuto carefully asked as the blondie gave him a nod.

  
The two looked at each other happily before thanking Kei. The bed head doctor told him that Akaashi was the one providing all his needs when he's still in a hospital so he thanked the shorter omega because of that.

  
"We are humans and we all make mistakes. What you did is painful but what I did in return wasn't correct either so let's just forget everything." Kei said.

  
Akaashi can't help himself not yo cry as he hold Kei's hand saying thank you and I'm sorry repeatedly. Akaashi really didn't mean to hurt Kei. He love the other omega so much so he was so happy that Kei is willing to forget everything.

  
The awkward chatting turned into a friendly one. The atmosphere are so light and they were acting normally. Kei can see how his two best friends looks good with each other thinking that maybe, it was supposed to be the two of them and he's the one who tore them apart.

  
"By way , why are you here alone?" Bokuto casually asked.

  
"I'm waiting for someone but I came here quite too early because I'm getting bored at home." Kei replied as he finished his cake.

  
Bokuto was about to ask another question when he saw something on Kei's finger. There's two band on his ring finger. One silver band and one gold band and it wasn't the engagement ring that he gave to Kei before.

  
"Tsukki, are you, by chance, engaged?" Bokuto asked. Kei shook his head in return. "No, I got married seven months ago and actually" he push his chair backwards before standing up, revealing the lower part of his body that the table was hiding a while ago. "I'm pregnant." Kei said before rubbing his almost due belly.

  
On the day that Kuroo marked him, they didn't use any protection so Kei got pregnant. The omega has no intention of getting married but after his family learned about his condition, they forced Kei to get married before his tummy started to get big.

  
He's on his 9th month of pregnancy now and it seems like the hormones gave him a good result. Normally pregnant people gets moody and irritated but as for Kei, it's quite the opposite. He's still moody but most of the time he's gentle, he's not grumpy or salty anymore and always in a good mood as long as he can eat the food that he crave.

  
Kei is actually waiting for Kuroo butthe bedhead message him that they'll move the time of their date since he's quite busy at the hospital. Kei went to the cafe an hour early so Kuroo might thought that he's still at home so he has no choice but go home.

  
The two congratulated him for his pregnancy as he was about to leave, Akaashi noticed water flowing from Kei's leg. "Kei I think your water broke!"

  
People in the cafe started to panic as Akaashi asked Bokuto to carry the pregnant alpha in his car and drive him to the nearest hospital.

  
To Akaashi's surprise, Kei seems to be calm in such a situation. Normally people will panic and start looking for their husband but Kei is pretty calm at the moment.

  
Since his husband is a doctor, he taught Kei the things he should do during the labor and one if it is the proper breathing. Until they reached the hospital, Kei wasn't screaming but he's really focused breathing. It makes the contraction pain less.

  
"Keiji, my husband is here, please tell him that I'm giving birth." Kei said before the nurse brought him to the delivery room.

  
One person comes into Akaashi's mind and he immediately called the doctor. Not more than half an hour, Kuroo who's still wearing his lab gown came.

  
"Akaashi, how's Kei? Is he panicking? Is he scared? What?" Kuroo asked continuously.

  
"Honestly , you are more nervous than him." Akaashi replied.

  
Kuroo sighed in relief before knocking on the door asking the doctor in charge if he can enter and luckily, they allowed him saying that he knows what to do so it is safe to allow him inside.

  
Holding the omega's hand while in labor, he started whispering encouraging words to him. "Relax babe I'm here now. One more push and we can see baby soon." Kuroo said before Kei pushing hard for the last time, letting out a loud scream that even Bokuto and Akaashi can hear.

  
After the scream, they heard a baby's cry. Kei smiled tiredly before kissing his baby's forehead. They have a healthy baby girl and both new parents are happy about it.

  
"You did a great job babe. I love you and our baby." Kuroo whispered before kissing Kei and his daughter.

  
The nurses took the baby and clean it while Kei is being transferred to a regular room. Outside the delivery room, Kuroo got a chance to meet the man that makes his omega miserable.

  
"Thanks for bringing Kei here." Kuroo casually said before offering his hand.

  
"That's the least that we can do for him." Bokuto replied as he take the bedhead doctor's hand for a hand shake.

  
After transferring Kei into a regular room, the three men came to see the exhausted omega. Kuroo approached his husband and ask if he's feeling better.

The nurse came in with their baby wrap in a white cloth before giving her to Kei. "She looks si beautiful just like her mom." Kuroo said before kissing Kei again.

  
Kei looked at the two who's silently watching them from a corner. The blonde asked them to calm closer as he explained to his husband his decision to forgive the two and start a new life.

  
"What will be the baby's name?" Akaashi asked while touching the baby's small hands.

  
"Ai. Kuroo Ai. Do you want to hold her?"

  
Akaashi looked at Kei then look Kuroo. The bedhead doctor gave him a nod so he took Ai into his arms.

  
"We made mistakes but love is always there to help us start a new life. Ai is the symbol of our love so I hope that by holding her, you two can manage to start your life too. Kei has already forgiven the both of you." Kuroo said while brushing Kei's hair before giving him a smile.

  
Akaashi looked at his love and gave him a nod. "Thank you so much Kei and Again, we sincerely apologized to you." The short omega said before hugging Kei. 

**Author's Note:**

> This js really difficult. Inhabe the idea but I can't write it down in the way I wanted.  
>  Not fast update for this one but I hope you guys to look after this ❤  
>  Enjoy


End file.
